warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawky's Guide to a Perfect Fanfic
Hello! I am Hawkmask121, but you can, actually, you should call me Hawky! Anyways, I am here for a reason; to discuss the normal flaws and errors, spelling, grammar, and steps to make a perfect Fanfiction! Now here is how we are going to do this: We will start with common errors, then get on with plots and everything else after! XD Common Errors In this section, I will tell you all about the common mistakes that everybody makes. Naming Cats Yes, I know. Everybody names their characters what they want. But there are many mistakes in the way people name cats. Here is a few of the tips I recommend for all writers. #'Make the cat names realistic!' Usually, there are some mistakes in the prefixes and suffixes in names. If you have trouble naming a cat, go over a book's allegiances and check some of the names. Because most cats don't know what human things are, don't name them after a man-made electronic or something like that. If you need help with prefixes, check them below: *''Note: Do not make a prefix a word that ends with ~ness or ~ment'' *''Note: Long story short for the next part, name them after nature or the colour of their pelt.'' *''Note: Do not name the prefix after a tortoiseshell cat's pelt because I think it'd be a little stupid if you name a cat "Tortoiseshellkit". If it is a red or spotted tortoiseshell, however, you can name them Red- or Spotted-.'' *''Note: Don't name a cat with the "Moon, Star, and Spirit" prefixes/suffixes because they are meant for sacred use. Brightspirit is named in honor of a girl who died. In real life.'' *''Note: If you see in the books, cats never, ever, ever have the prefixes "Thunder-, Wind-, River-, and Shadow-" ecause these were named after the Clan founders. However, "Sky-" may be used, but only in special cases. EXEPTION: Windflight, Skyheart'' *''Prefixes: ''Acorn, Adder, Amber, Ant, Apple, Arch, Ash, Badger, Bark, Beech, Beetle, Berry, Birch, Bird, Black, Blizzard, Blossom, Blue, Bounce, Bracken, Bramble, Brave, Briar, Bright, Brindle, Broken, Brown, Bumble, Buzzard, Cedar, Cherry, Cinder, Claw, Cloud, Clover, Copper, Creek, Crooked, Crouch, Crow, Daisy, Dapple, Dark, Dawn, Dead, Deer, Dew, Dove, Duck, Dusk, Dust, Eagle, Ebony, Echo, Eel, Ember, Fallen, Fallow, Fawn, Feather, Fennel, Fern, Ferret, Finch, Fire, Flame, Fleet, Flint, Flower, Fly, Fox, Freckle, Frost, Furze, Fuzzy, Golden, Goose, Gorse, Grass, Gray, Green, Hail, Half, Hare, Hawk, Hazel, Heather, Heavy, Heron, Hollow, Holly, Honey, Ice, Ivy, Jagged, Jay, Jump, Kestrel, Kink, Lake, Larch, Lark, Leaf, Leap, Leopard, Lichen, Light, Lightning, Lily, Lion, Little, Lizard, Log, Long, Loud, Maggot, Mallow, Maple, Marsh, Meadow, Milk, Minnow, Mint, Mist, Misty, Moss, Mossy, Moth, Mottle, Mouse, Mud, Mumble, Nettle, Newt, Night, Oak, Oat, Odd, Olive, One, Otter, Owl, Pale, Patch, Pear, Pebble, Petal, Pike, Pine, Pheasant, Pool, Poppy, Pounce, Prickle, Quail, Quick, Rabbit, Rain, Ragged, Rat, Raven, Red, Reed, Ripple, Robin, Rock, Rose, Rowan, Running, Rush, Russet, Rye, Sage, Sand, Sandy, Scorch, Sedge, Seed, Shade, Sharp, Shell, Shimmer, Shining, Short, Shred, Shrew, Silver, Sky, Slate, Sloe, Small, Smoke, Snake, Snow, Soft, Song, Soot, Sorrel, Sparrow, Speckle, Spider, Spotted, Squirrel, Stone, Storm, Stumpy, Sun, Sunny, Swallow, Sweet, Swift, Tall, Talon, Tangle, Tawny, Thistle, Thorn, Thrush, Tiger, Timber, Tiny, Toad, Torn, Trout, Tumble, Twig, Vine, Vixen, Vole, Wasp, Water, Weasel, Web, Weed, Wet, Whisker, White, Wild, Willow, Wind, Wolf, Yellow *''Suffixes:'' ~bee, ~belly, ~berry, ~bird, ~blaze, ~branch, ~breath, ~briar, ~breeze, ~bright, ~brook, ~claw, ~creek, ~ear, ~eye(s), ~face, ~fall, ~fang, ~feather, ~fern, ~fire, ~fish, ~flight, ~flower, ~foot, ~frost, ~fur, ~hawk, ~heart, ~jaw, ~leaf, ~leap, ~leg, ~light, ~mask, ~mist, ~moss, ~nose, ~pad, ~pebble, ~pelt, ~petal, ~pool, ~poppy, ~puddle, ~scar, ~shade, ~shadow, ~shine, ~sky, ~snow, ~song, ~splash, ~spots, ~stem, ~step, ~stone, ~storm, ~stream, ~strike, ~stripe, ~tail, ~talon, ~thorn, ~throat, ~tooth, ~tuft, ~watcher, ~water, ~willow, ~wind, ~wing, ~wish, ~whisker, ~whisper *''Examples you might like:'' Spiderstorm, Spottedstone, Tawnyheart, Squirrelwhisker, Oliveleaf, White-ear, Daisystem, Wolfclaw, Willowfeather, Runningwish, Owlsong, Poppyfall, Goldenblaze, Snowfall, Fallensnow, Finchfeather Twoleg things Usually, a lot of cats in fanfics know everything. They call Twolegplace a city or neighborhood, monsters cars or trucks, and know riddles. Truth is, cats actually don't know this stuff. You can check what they do know on the Warriors Wiki Spelling and Typos A lot of times, the authors of the fanfic don't go over their story to check for spelling mistakes. This causes readers to have difficulty reading and understanding the sentances, but if they are lucky, they can read over the sentance and guess what the word is. For the grammar side of this, you must keep these point in mind. *'Always start a new paragraph when a new person is talking!' : This one is bold for a reason, because a lot of writers don't do this. This helps with neatness and makes more sense. *Start a new paragraph if a new event is occuring: This heps prevent super-short chapters and endless paragraphs. I recommend starting these with Suddenly ''or another event, but you don't have to. Plots Usually, if you go to school, your English or Language Arts teacher will always have an assignment about writing a short story. They will give you a planner that sort of looks like this: If you get organized, you can finish the story faster. The faster you complete a fanfic, the more you can make! ;) '''Triangle:' Includes the Character(s), Setting(s), and Problem(s). 'Square/Rectangle: '''Includes all of the destined events to happen. '''Circle: '''Includes the Solution/Conclusion of the story. Wraps it up. ''To be continued. . .